BitterSweet Love
by DB-KT
Summary: Challenge from t-rex989. Werewolves and Vampires are mortal enemies; that's just the way it is. Danny, Tucker, Valerie, and Kwan are werewolves. Sam, Dash, Paulina, and Star are vampires. When Danny and Sam found out each other's secrets but decided to continue dating anyways, a war brews between the two species. Did the couple bite more than they can chew? DxS TxV No ghosts.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: 'Italics' mean telepathy. ****Just Italics mean thoughts.**

**EDIT: And there are no ghosts or sparkling vampires in this story.**

**Now, enjoy! ^^**

* * *

A Chance Meeting

In a wood not too far away from the small town of Amity Park, two creatures pounded through the dense forestry. Trees rushed by their visions as they sprinted, their hand-sized paws beating against the earth like drums. Scents whirl into their noses, nature teasing their tongues.

_'I'm gonna get you!'_ Called out a black canine, his teal eyes locked onto the mass of jet-black fur in front of him. He heard an echo of laughter from the massive wolf in front of him.

_'Just you try and see!'_ The other teased. His white paws suddenly sprung off of the ground with a boost of speed, and took off like a rocket; making the brown-pawed wolf behind him whine.

_'No fair!' _He whined, pushing himself further to try his best to keep up. But his friend was long gone from his sight. The black and brown wolf then, growled in frustration, following his friend's tracks through the woods.

* * *

The black and white wolf blurred past trees and bushes, making the debris flew from the force of his snow white paws hitting the ground. How he enjoy this feeling of being free, of being alive. Sure, he may love the city, but it's the wild that has stolen his heart; a heart that he wasn't gonna give easily to any female mate that happened to cross his path.

He snorted; his furry body pushing lower to the ground to go faster; as if running faster wills he get away from all of his worries, from all of everyone's expectations of him. He doesn't want to think about it, or even talk about it. He just wasn't ready for that kind of leadership, of that kind of responsibility. Why can't they just understand that?! He's only 14!

…

Okay, 149 in human years, but still; only 14! Sure he may be turning 15, but being 15 doesn't mean anything other than he's turning 15!

And he absolutely _has_ _to_ find a mate and become the Alpha of the pack.

Again, the huge wolf snorted in disgust. If only he had things his way, he would be in the woods every day, living in the wild, being able to stargaze to his heart's content every blissful night.

He sighed, his dreams slowly being blown away as he passed by one of the many clearings of the forest. However, something caught the corner of his eye. His black head angled itself enough to see what the object had caught his attention.

It seemed like time had slowed down on the black and white wolf as his sapphire eyes stared at the figure in the clearing.

There, in a middle of a meadow, was the most beautiful creature that he has ever seen. She stood tall and proud, her back blocking most his view of her front. Her sleek black hair was cut neatly short, with a small ponytail towards the top of her skull. She wore a simple black tank tee with a purple mini sweater hanging loosely from her arms. Her pale skin shone like the moon would in a dark night, the milky whiteness of it dragging the wolf under its spell. Long purple stockings ran down from her knee-length skirt, continuing through the mid-thigh high black buckled combat boots she wore.

The wolf stared at her until a tree blocked her from his view. And soon, she had disappeared from his sight altogether. He unconsciously slowed down to a halt, dazed from the young woman's beauty. It was then, it the wolf realized something.

_Funny. I didn't smell her scent at all…_ The wolf thought to himself as he instinctively sniffed the air for a human scent, but quickly found out that he couldn't pick it up. Perplexed, he began to backtrack, only to hear great rustling coming from in front of him.

He already knew who it was….

_'Wait! Don't!'_ The black tried to warn the other, but it was too late as the other wolf came barreling though the brush.

_'I've finally got-!'_ The barreling wolf began to say, only for his head to collide into the other's underside. A split second later, they were nothing but a mass of black fur with blurs of white and brown as the two tumbled away from the clearing and down a small hill. It wasn't until they crashed into a tall tree, which made it lean backwards, were they finally able to stop. Both wolves swore that they could see stars in their visions.

_'My head….'_ Whined the black and brown canine, causing the other to growl.

_'Well, if you weren't busy barreling through the woods like an elephant! Then maybe your head wouldn't have gotten hurt! Besides…'_ The black and white wolf paused. _'Would. You. Get. OFF. OF! ME!' _He roared into the other's mind, snapping near his snout. The brown-pawed wolf scrambled away from the snapping jaws.

_'Okay, okay. Sheesh. Who bit your tail this morning?'_

_'You!'_ The other retorted.

Just then, their ears perked up as a two-legged being approached them from the other side of the hill.

"Hello?" Called out a teenage female.

_'Shoot!'_ The black and white wolf cursed. _'It's that girl!'_ The black and brown wolf looked at the other in puzzlement. The girl's footsteps were getting closer to the top of the hill. Soon, she will be able to see the two wolves.

And how bad that would be if she sees two enormous wolves...

_'A girl? There's a girl here!? How come we didn't-?'_

_'Shush!'_ The white-pawed wolf ordered, his tail whipping the other's head. _'Turn. Now!'_

"Hello?" The raven-haired female said as she looked over the hill.

What she saw were two teenage boys, all tangled up with each other, leaning against a tree that seemed to be pushed by a very powerful force. The chocolate colored teen wore camouflage shorts, teal eyes were behind a pair of black plastic glasses that settled on his nose while a red beret covered his hair. The other teen was a white Caucasian, wearing blue jeans instead of shorts. His sapphire eyes twinkled, his messy jet-black hair formed uneven jags that somewhat covered his face and eyes. Both males wore plain white tank tops, a beaded bracelet with a ruby on their right wrists, and were…..barefoot?

The two teenage boys and the teenage girl blinked at each other for a moment or two before one of them spoke up.

"Hey there." Said the blue-eyed teen. The other male shot a look at his friend while the female just stood there.

"Uh…. Hey to you too." The lavender-eyed female replied. The blue-eyed male smiled at her, his eyes trailing all over her until something that sparkled caught his eye.

It was an ancient looking necklace; the somewhat rusty silver-plated chain held a gleaming ruby jewel that was the size of a rose pedal. For some odd reason, the jewelry seemed…..familiar to the Caucasian male.

"Hey! Don't forget about me!" Cried out the other male teen, snapping the other's out of his thoughts. The chocolate colored teen flew off of the other and sprinted uphill in unbelievable speed causing the other to growl at his lack of restraint. The teal-eyed teen approached the female, trying his best to appear 'cool' while the other male slowly stood up and brushed himself off before ascending up the hill. He could easily hear his friend as he tried to win the female with his charm.

"The name's Tucker." Said the African teen, Tucker. "Tucker Foley. TF. As in," And at this, he did a little 360 spin, his hands pointing at the female the second he stopped; an expression of love on his face. "Too Fine."

The female's eyebrows scrunched in confusion as the other teen finally made his way over to them and stopped besides his friend.

"Obviously you've met Mr. Too Fine over here." The other teen said, jerking his thumb towards his friend, who huffed and crossed his arms in annoyance. "The name's Danny." Said the raven-haired teen, Danny, as he held out his hand for the female to shake.

"Sam." She said, shaking his hand.

Cue in awkward silence.

"So….um…. You new here?" Danny asked Sam, who nodded.

"Yup. Just moved in today." She confirmed him. "I decided to take a break from unpacking and explore the forest. Though, I have to admit, I wasn't expecting anyone out here in the middle of the woods." Danny chuckled at her words.

"Well, you would be surprised at what you can find in _these_ woods." He said, sharing a secretive glance with his friend Tucker. The two males both began to chuckle to themselves, making the female feel slightly uncomfortable.

"Well…. I gotta get going back." She said grabbing the two boys' attention back. "So… See ya later?"

"Do you go to school?" Tucker asked her. She nodded.

"I'm going to Casper High as a Senior." Sam said.

"Same here." Said Danny with grin. "I guess we're classmates then, eh?" She smiled at the blue eyed teen.

"Yeah. I guess so…" She echoed, turning to leave the two males to themselves. The two watched her as she slowly disappeared from their sight. Danny sighed, making Tucker instantly glance at his friend in shock and humor.

"You like her, don'tcha?" Tucker asked the ocean-eyed teen. Danny snapped out of his daze and shot his friend a look.

"Wh-wh-what do you mean by that?!" Danny asked his friend, flustered. Tucker began to chuckle at his best friend's expression.

"Dude! You've totally fallen for her! Wait till I've told Valerie about this! She'll have a kick out of this!" The other teen frowned, then a very sly smirk replaced it; making goose bumps rise on Tucker's skin.

"And I'm pretty sure she'll also enjoy the fact that _you_ tried to win a girl when you and her are already together." Tucker looked at Danny in pure terror at the thought of Valerie's reaction if she heard wind of Tucker's actions. The blue-eyed teen chuckled as he casually swiped the red beret from his best friend's head.

"Hey!" Tucker exclaimed, noticing the lack of cover over his short black hair. "Give me back my hat!" He made a swipe for it, but Danny pulled it out of his reach, still smirking.

"Sure, I'll give it back to you." Danny said stepping away from his friend backwards. "Question is: Could you catch me?" And with that, the blue-eyed teen took off, his blue jeans giving flashing through the shrubs. Tucker growled, taking off also.

"You better give that back to me!" Tucker shouted.

He already knew that wouldn't be able to catch his friend…

* * *

Sam continued to stroll through the forest, walking painstaking back to her new home. She sighed, enjoying the sounds of nature and the sunlight that her parents have insisted on her getting.

She snorted at the thought of her parents.

_Why can't they just be like everyone else_? She thought to herself, walking along a small creek towards a tree trunk that has fallen over it, creating a bridge. _Everyone else sleeps all day and lives at night. Why can't they be the same? _She hopped onto the bridge and walked perfectly balanced on the cylindrical dead plant. _But then again, I do __**kind of**__ enjoy this…the sunshine. It's nice. And plus I wouldn't have met those boys…_

Suddenly, she stopped at the middle of the natural bridge. Her thoughts stuck at that one thought.

_Those…boys… Why didn't I smell them?_ She thought to herself. _Is my sense of smell…dull or something?_ She immediately sniffed the air, checking to make sure that it was just a fluke. Aromas of a variety of plants, woodland creatures, and distant smells of the town's pollution greeted themselves into her nose. She frowned.

_Obviously I can smell just fine… So why couldn't I smell them?_

A doe rustled in the bushes, a growl swirled in Sam's stomach as the doe's delicious scent wafted into her mouth. The overwhelming smell of food made Sam drool slightly. She licked her lavender-colored lips.

_Maybe a little snack before dinner wouldn't be a bad idea…_She thought as she slowly stalked towards her prey, her fangs glinting off of the sunlight.

* * *

**If you wish to know what happens next, you'll have to review to find out~! :3**

**Yeah, I know. I'm so evil. ^^**

**I apologize for any Spelling/Grammar errors. Blame Microsoft Word.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, here's it is, the second chapter! Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

Early morning sunlight sprayed into a blue-hued bedroom, its rays especially landing on a teenager's face as he slept. He grumbled turning away from the sun's light. He began to snore softly again…

"Daniel James Fenton!" Came a woman's screech. The high pitched voice stabbed the teen's eardrums as he practically flew off of his twin bed and onto the floor out of pure shock. It took him a couple of moments to realize that he had over-reacted…and that he was on his bedroom floor. Slowly, the teen rose himself onto his two feet, his blue eyes landed on his doorway.

"Morning Mom." He said darkly after being so rudely woken up.

"Morning." She replied, a smile on her face. Danny's Mom had short brown hair with purple eyes. She wore her blue and black running jacket with navy blue jeans and pitch-black boots. A pair of red goggles rested on her huge chest. "I want you downstairs for breakfast in ten minutes." She said with authority as she left the doorway. "And then your father and I will have a _talk _with you before you go to school." She continued out of Danny's eye sight.

Danny groaned upon hearing that last part. And he knew, without a doubt, exactly _what _the talk would be about. He silently hoped that he could stalk long enough that'll make him late for school and he could skip out the talk. All Danny wants is to avoid _the talk_ for as long as possible. Or, better yet, his parents just drop the talk all together.

Though, he doubts _that_ would ever happen.

He sighed in defeat as he went over to his dresser to grab his outfit for the day before heading out of his room and wandered over to the bathroom. On his way there, he realized that the bathroom has already been taken. A groan escaped his lips as he leaned against the wall, waiting for the occupant to leave the only 'good' bathroom in the house. When the bathroom door finally swung open, a growl issued from his throat as the occupant came out.

It was his older sister, _Jasmine_.

Jasmine was the only one in the pack that has flaming orange hair. Her turquoise eyes exactly matched her long pants and her ribbon that was sported in her long hair. As for her top, it was a long-sleeved black camisole with a white tank underneath with a picture of a book…and a worm.

Jasmine looked at her younger brother, her eyes full of pity.

"Danny…" She began, reaching out towards him. But Danny wasn't gonna allow his sister to touch him, and yanked his arm away before she got too close. He stomped past his sister and entered the bathroom.

"Danny. Please just-" But Danny had slammed the door in her face, his entire body bristling with anger and resentment towards his fellow sibling. His body tensed as he fought off that overwhelming desire to turn into an animal and have his teeth chomp on anything he could get into his mouth. He still fondly remembers the last time he did that in the bathroom. He also remembers renovating the entire bathroom all by himself because of it. He would rather not repeat that experience again.

Only when he heard his sister's footsteps retreated from the bathroom did he finally calmed himself down. He slumped against the bathroom door for a moment before he stood in front of the mirror, his expression dark as thoughts swirled in his mind like a raging hurricane.

For the past ten years, his sister has been trying to apologize to him for stepping down from becoming the Alpha of the pack.

It's supposed to be the firstborn to become the Alpha of the pack. _They_ always have the ripe pickings. _They_ get the best. _They_ are treated with respect and honor. _They_ get everything _they_ want.

Unlike Danny.

You see, if only Jasmine was an only child, then she would have no choice but to fulfill her mother's position as leader of the pack-the Alpha. But since she isn't the only child, she could choose whether or not to be in that kind of position. And that's exactly what happened when her fifthteenth birthday came around and she had no mate. She chose to step down and let Danny have the honor of becoming the Alpha male of the pack.

For the next ten years or so, Danny was pleased about the changes. However, there was a drawback…

By the time the next Alpha male in line turns 15, not only would they become the leader of the pack, but they would also have a mate. They would become the most influential and powerful wolf. Everyone has to obey their every command, their every rule.

At first, Danny was excited about becoming the Alpha male.

That is, until, potential brides started showing up at the door.

Now, even though Danny's in his 140s, he still has a mind of an avenge human teenager. So, you can guess how upset the teen was when his parents were inviting over single females to see which one Danny fancies.

And thus begins his rocky relationship with his sister and with his parents.

"Five more minutes, Danny!" Came the call of his mother's voice, snapping Danny away from his thoughts. "You better be down here or else!" Danny groaned to himself as he began to get dressed for the day.

He really wanted to avoid the 'or else' part, already having to experience it several times the past year alone.

* * *

Five minutes later, Danny Fenton entered the kitchen, wearing his usual attire. He wore a white tee with a red oval in the middle of his chest over a long-sleeved black hoodie, its hood peeking over the back of his shirt. Red and white sneakers peeked from underneath the bottoms of his blue jeans' legs. A worn-out boxy purple backpack hung by its thick black straps his shoulders. His bracelet was hidden underneath his long-sleeved tee.

"I'm here." Danny announced, letting his annoyance show in his voice. His mother turned from the stove, frowning at her son's tone.

"Now don't get snippy with me, young man." She warned her son with a wooden spoon. "How about you sit down and eat. When your father's done in the basement, we'll have to talk." He told her son, turning her attention back to cooking. Danny sighed as he sat in his usual seat, beginning to prepare his plate. He hoped that he could just grab a bite to eat and be on his merry way as he piled on a variety of breakfast food that his mother had prepared for the family.

…

Okay, the food is mostly for his father due to his enormous appetite. Although, since the last full moon, Danny's appetite has increased. He silently gulped to himself as he began to eat his breakfast. He just hopes that his increase in appetite has nothing to do with becoming the Alpha. His mother is a petite eaten, just like Jazz. But his father, Jack, can eat a lot; but he's an Omega and not an Alpha.

It's kind of funny actually, when Danny thinks about it. The only reason why other wolves listen to his father is because his wife, Maddie, is the Alpha wolf.

Thus another reason why Danny wants to avoid being the Alpha. Not only would he get the title of Alpha male, but his mate will have the equivalent to his title…well, almost. Danny gets a funny feeling that his father can't be taken seriously all the time. Then again, how can the other wolves when he makes a fool of himself?

In no time at all, Danny had finished his breakfast. He automatically began the ritual of placing his dirty dishes into the dishwasher before casually grabbing his backpack and treading lightly towards the front door. Sure, he would stay a little long to eat more; but he really doesn't want to go through the talk.

"Danny!" His mother's voice pierced him, making him wince.

_Uh-oh. _Danny thought as he gave up sneaking out and took off for the front door. If he could make it out of hearing range, then-

"_Stop right there, Daniel Fenton!_" His mother yelled out the command. Instantly, Danny's body obeyed, his sneakers turned to lead as he skidded across the floor. He finally stopped just a mere arm's length from the door.

Danny muttered darkly under his breath. Maybe it _would be_ a good thing if he becomes the Alpha male. Then he wouldn't have to listen to _anyone_.

"Um… Mom?" Danny began, feeling ever more annoyed that he still has to obey his mother. "I have to get going. You know…before I'm late for school?" He told her innocently, his thumb gesturing towards the door that will lead him to his freedom. A sly smile appeared on his mother's lips.

"I've talked to Principal Ishiyama, Danny." His mother told him as dread smothered over the teen. "And she's aware that you'll be late for school today."

Danny felt like the world's gonna end. His mother isn't gonna let him get away scot-free from the talk. He's already been excused for being late… He cursed silently to himself.

_Why is the principal one of the few humans that actually knew the truth about us?_ Danny thought vaguely to himself. _Heck, why does it have to be her? To know the truth about the entire existence of werewolves and vampires?! … And Mr. Lancer! Why __**him**__?!_

"Now, come back here and eat some more." His mother told him as she returned to cooking. "I know you're still hungry, young man."

Though it wasn't a command, Danny listened anyway as he stomped back into the kitchen.

_Maybe becoming the Alpha male isn't such a terrible idea._ Danny thought to himself as he settled into his seat as opposed to grabbing a new plate to fill with food. _Then I don't __**have to **__obey other people…_

He heard his mother sighed in disappointment, but he doesn't really give a poop about it. He just wanted to get out and forget about _the talk_. He waited while his mother finished cooking. Just as she had settled down at the table to eat, did his father-Jack-arrived into the house with a slam of the heavy front door.

"Morning Mads! Danny boy!" Cried out Jack as he entered the kitchen. For an Omega, Jack was built large and sturdy. Two navy blue irises shone through his tiny eyes, his jet-black hair slowly turned gray with age. He wore a XXXXL solid orange buttoned up collared shirt with a black long-sleeved shirt underneath. His tall ebony boots overlapped his (too many pocketed) equally as orange sweats.

The joy 400 year old man planted a kiss onto his wife's lips, making a certain teenager in the room cringe. After the kiss, Danny's father immediately loaded his plate with: sausages, eggs, bacon, pancakes and syrup-_tons and tons_ of syrup. He took a huge bite that consisted of the said food, and chewed as if he's in heaven. Danny groaned as his head hit the table.

"This is very good Mads!" Jack announced while taking a second bite, chewing his food loudly. Maddie smiled as she took a small bite from her plate of food. Hearing his parents eating, Danny blew some of his hair away from his face out of boredom.

"So, Danny, just to tell you that your bride is coming over in a couple of weeks." His father suddenly told his son in-between bites. Danny's head shot up faster than a rocket, his eyes larger than the moon.

"What?!" Danny shouted in utter shock and horror.

"You heard your father." Said his mother, cutting her pancake so that she could fit a piece into her mouth. "We've found you a mate, and she's gonna be over here in a couple of weeks. That'll give us a little more over a fortnight to have a wedding, before you turn 15." She finished, placing the syrup covered piece of bread into her mouth. Danny stared at his parents, his mouth gaping like a fish out of water. Then, his mind finally processed what they had just said and what it meant to the teen's life. His face instantly changed from utter puzzlement to brimming with anger.

"And what possessed you guys to do THIS!" Danny yelled at his parents, his form shaking from rage. His parents gave him the look.

"Danny, we had to do this." Said his mother.

"No. You didn't have to do anything." He said bitterly. His mother's face went dark.

"Yes. I did."

"No. You didn't have to!" His mother shouted at him. Danny was about to retort when his father intervened.

"Danny." His father warned his son. Danny looked like he wasn't gonna listen, but thought better of it and closed his mouth.

"We had to Danny." His mother continued. "Because you-"

"Because I didn't find a mate?" Danny finished with a tone of disgust in his voice. "So, you think that that gives you guy's permission to get me married to some lady that I've never met in my life!?"

"Yes." Jack said. "It does give us a right to find you a mate since you seem that you cannot find one of your own." He said with disappointment in his voice as he glared at his only son. "Besides, you've met her before Danny." That got a look of confusion to flash across Danny's face.

"I have?" He questioned aloud. Both of his parents nodded their heads as one.

"Harriet Chin." Jack said the bride's name aloud. "I've known her since before Columbus discovered America. She'll be an excellent wife to-"

"No." Danny growled, interrupting his father. Both of his parents blinked before looks of anger shone on their faces.

"It's not your decision, Danny." His father told him.

"Yes. It is!" Danny replied. "I should be the one deciding who I should marry, not you!"

"You've had your chance!" His mother shouted at him, losing her calm. "But you kept on rejecting the girls we've found for you!"

"Because I wanted to find my own!" He shouted, standing up from his chair to tower over his parents. "Ever thought of that?"

"Yes. But that's the thing, Danny; you were too busy fooling around and not looking." His mother said with venom, also rising from her chair. Jack wanted to stand besides his wife, but thought better of it. It would be better if the Alpha and her successor fought it out. Besides, he could eat his breakfast while watching. "If you had actually had taken this seriously-"

"YOU THINK THAT I HAVEN'T BEEN TAKING THIS SERIOUSLY?!" Danny roared at his mother, panting slightly from the sudden yell. The parents looked wide-eyed at their son's sudden roar. He panted, glaring at his parents before grabbing his backpack and leaving the kitchen.

"Danny!" His father cried out, but Danny didn't listen as he continued to stride away from his parents.

"Danny. Stop." His mother ordered. Danny gritted his feet as his feet became as still as stone. Growling in utter frustration over his parents, he angled his head so that he could easily glare at them. If only he could get them off of his tail, then he could feel free to live how he wants for the next month or so until he turns 15.

_To get them off his tail…_

"What if I've already found someone?" Danny questioned his parents in a soft voice. If it was possible, his parents' eyes grew wider.

"You… You've… Found someone?" His mother whispered, standing up from her seat. "You've found someone…that you love?" Danny could hear overbearing joy in her voice at that last sentence and he answered immediately.

"Yes." He said without thinking.

The next thing the teen knew was that he was being squeezed to death by two very overjoyed parents.

"Oh Danny! How come you didn't told us this sooner?!" His mother yelped cheerfully into her son's ear, rubbing her cheek against his. Danny grumbled darkly.

"What's her name son?" His father asked him, letting his son go from his grip. It was only after his mother was pried off of him, did Danny answer.

"Sam." He said. "Her name is Sam."

* * *

"How come I have to go to school-again!" A huge blond haired buff-looking teenage boy asked to his passengers. He was driving a brand new silver 2013 Ford Escape with seven passage seats.

"I don't know!" Came squeal from the female teen in the shotgun seat. She glared daggers at the back passenger. "It's all Sam's fault!" She screeched, pointing at the Goth teen with her claw-like hands. Sam hissed at the dark-haired Hispanic teen.

"It's not like I wanted either of you to go to school with me!" Sam yelled back at them. "If you wanna blame anyone, blame my parents for making you come along."

"But, in the end, it's your fault!" Screeched the four passengers. "Cuz you wanted to go to school, again!"

"Well, it's better than being stuffed up in a dark room all day long." Sam retorted.

"But you're a Goth. Don'tcha like those kinds of things?" Asked the blond-haired female.

"Yeah. But since I've spent most of my life doing that, I can't see why not do something different?"

"So… In other words… You're rebelling against your parents by going against the norm for our species?" Asked the dark-haired female from the front. Sam smiled at her question.

"You're exactly right, Paulina." Sam said. Paulina flashed a huge grin, showing her fangs. "Paulina!"

"What?" Asked the tanned female.

"Don't show your fangs!"

"But we're in the car!"

"So? What if you did that in public? Someone would've seen!"

"Sam. Listen. I'm Paulina, remember?" The Hispanic female teen said in a snobby tone. "Remember that I have this certain talent that makes people listen to me?"

"You mean Charmspeaking." Said the only male in the car.

"Exactly Dash!" Paulina cheered, moving over the console so that she could give the buff teen a kiss on his chilly cheek.

"Awww." Replied the blond female teen. Sam grumbled, shifting closer to her door. The blond female shot Sam a look. "What? I would've done the same for you if you've had married any of those boys that proposed to you."

"Star, there's a difference between marrying for love and marrying for power." Sam shot back bitterly at the blond female.

"Still, I agree with Star, Sam." Paulina joined in while Dash continued to drive. "There were plenty of cuties that you could've made cute little vampire babies with. But you rejected all of them!"

"Well, duh." Sam said. "None of those boys liked me. They just wanted to marry me to get control over my parents' cloven!"

"Is that really a bad thing?" Star asked.

"Well, Star. How would you like it if boys lined up to marry you if you had an inherited a powerful cloven behind you?"

Star was deep in thought for a full ten seconds before answering.

"I would marry the cutest vampire man there is!" She squealed out with joy. Paulina joined in with her giggles. Sam made gagging sounds until the two giggled females stopped.

Five minutes had passed, and they were still not at school.

"Dash." Sam said, her head leaving the window to look at the buff teenager in the driver's seat. "Do you know where you're going?"

"Uh…yeah?" Dash answered a little uncertain. "To the school for our first day as Seniors."

"Do you know where the school is?" Sam asked her question. Dash's face twisted into a dumbfound look.

"Uh… No." He answered. At this, three huge sighs of disappointed sounded in the car from the three females.

"Great. Just great." Sam muttered. "Good job getting us lost, Dash." Paulina became angry with Sam.

"This is your fault, Sam!" Cried out Pauline. Sam looked like she was hit with a pie from Paulina's outburst.

"My fault?!" Sam yelled, clearly upset at the other teen. "MY FAULT!? How is THIS my fault!?"

"If you hadn't wanted to go back to school for the umpteenth time, then we wouldn't be lost!"

"If it's anyone's fault, it's Dash's! I mean, come on! Who gets lost in a town of 5,000 people?!"

"Don't you dare be blaming my Dashie!" Paulina screamed at the Goth for ridiculing her mate. Dash winced at the embarrassing nickname that his mate had forced upon him. "If you weren't your parents' only heir to the cloven then you wouldn't be such a filthy rich, snobby little vampire baby!"

"WHAT?!" Sam shouted angrily, her eyes momentarily flashing red. Star tensed up, sensing a lot of violence about to erupt in the close confinement of the car. "That's it, I'm gonna tear off-"

"Stop Sam!" Star cried, unbuckling so that she could stop the Goth teen from ripping off the other's head. She held Sam back, which was kind of hard when someone's claws are out.

"Let go Star!" Sam screeched. "I'm gonna kill her! I'm Gonna Kill Her! I'M GONNA FLIPPIN' KILL HER!"

"SHUT UP!" Roared the male. Everyone immediately clamp their mouths shut. Dash panted slightly from his shout before letting out a sigh of relaxation. "Okay, just relax alright? I'll just keep driving until we find the school, okay? This town isn't that big anyways…"

Everyone in the car agreed silently. That is, until Paulina spotted something.

"Or." She said, drawing out the word. "We could ask him." She said, gesturing towards the backside of a young man. Dash nodded, pulling the car towards Paulina and Sam's side, towards the young man. Paulina rolled down her window as they neared the teen.

"Hey you!" She shouted with enthusiasm as the car slowed to a stop. Everyone in the car stared at the teen as his head turned to face them.

"Yes?" Asked the jet-black haired teen.

Sam gasped.

It was Danny.

"Hey there you!" Paulina said with cheerfulness in her voice. "I was wondering if you could tell us where Casper High is." The teen smiled, letting out a small chuckle.

"Yeah, I know where it is." He said, his sapphire eyes dancing in the light. "In fact, I'm heading over there myself…"

"Would like a ride?" Dash asked, leaning closer to Paulina's window. "As a thanks for showing us the way to the school?" Danny shrugged his shoulders.

"Sure, why not." He said.

"You can hop in the back." Paulina told him. She, then, turned to face Sam. "You better scoot over Goth Queen." Sam opened her mouth, about to retort when her door opened. Danny appeared, about to enter the vehicle when his eyes landed on Sam.

"Sam?!" Danny yelped in utter bewilderment. He was so surprised to see Sam that his foot slipped on the foot rail and sent his face crashing into the floor of the car.

"Danny!" Sam cried out in concern as she unbuckled herself to help him up. "Are you okay?" She asked bend over the seat to make sure that the teen was alright. Danny grumbled before looking up.

"Yeah, I'm-" His sentence ended as he came face-to-face with Sam. His crystal blue eyes stared into the depths of Sam's gleaming purple eyes. They were so close together, that they could easily feel their breaths. If this was a sappy chick-flick, there would be a ray of sunlight shining down upon them as if they were meant to be. Usually Sam would be like: 'That's so cheesy'. But how the two of them were staring into each other as if nothing else in the world mattered, Sam wouldn't mind that ray of sunlight.

"Hey!" Called out Dash's voice, snapping the two into the world. "Are we gonna go to school or not?" He asked them. Both Danny and Sam blushed as Sam moved a seat closer to Star so that Danny could take hers.

"Turn right here and then keep on going until you come to a T intersection and then take a left." Danny told Dash, still flustered with his 'moment' with Sam. "The school will be on the right, along with the parking lot." Dash nodded his head as he stepped on the gas and turned right.

It was quiet for a bit. Danny and Sam looked again from each other; their faces were still a pinkish hue when Paulina spoke.

"So… Your name is Danny, correct?" The Hispanic asked him. Danny nodded his head. "I'm Paulina. The one who's driving is Dash." She, then, pointed to the blond teen on the other side of Sam. "And that's Star. And you already know Sam." She stated as she stared at Sam, who grumbled at the look that Paulina was giving her.

"So, where are you guys from?" Danny asked. It was painfully obvious that they were known to this area.

"We're all from Park Rapids, Minnesota." Star answered him, silently swooning to herself over the raven-haired male. One of Danny's eyebrows shot up at the word 'all'.

"Oh, that far up North, eh?"

"Yeah. It was really cold up there in the Winter. Though, it stayed cool even in the summer."

"You mean that it was always in the 60s or something all year long?"

"Oh-no. I meant that it's cooler than some other places. Like how it'll be like, 100 degrees in Texas, but it'll be in the 80s up there." Danny nodded to show that he understood.

"So… Are all of you related or something?" Danny asked. Everyone gave him a blank look.

"Um… Why yes, we are!" Sam said so that Danny doesn't catch on that they're not really related. "You-you see…" She let out a sigh before continuing. "My parents…they're foster parents… The only ones of us who are really related are Dash and Star. Paulina was an only orphan and I'm the birth daughter."

"I see…" Danny said as he looks at everyone around him. His eyebrows scrunched together when he had realized a similarity that they all had. "Do your foster parents like rubies or something?" He asked to no one in particular. The females shared a brief look before Sam answered.

"Yes. My parents are quite fond of rubies. In my family, if you wear a ruby, then it means that you are family, that you can be trusted with our secrets. And it shows that they belong to us. Even Dash, a male, has to wear rubies to show that he's from our family." Sam quickly explained to Danny, wincing slightly from lying to him. But then again, it wasn't exactly lying…

"Oh. That's cool." Danny said, and he meant it. But it also made the teen uneasy.

The car swung its passengers to the right as the car took a left-hand turn.

"I can see it!" Paulina cried out with too much cheer. Sam stared ahead, her eyes landing on the school that was to the right of them.

Well… It wasn't most certainly the grandest school that Sam has ever seen. Clearly, it was a three story building made out of dusty, faded red sturdy bricks. Each window had solid black iron bars on them, making the building seem more like prison than an actual school building. It didn't help make it seem less of a prison as a black ironed fence surrounded the school property. In fact, the only thing that screamed 'school building, not prison' was the school's name carved in solid marble that arched over the main entrance. Dash parked into the adjacent parking lot, staring at the building with his mouth open before turning to face Sam.

"Do we have to go in there?" He asked, almost sounding like he was whimpering. Sam didn't answered him, for she was staring at the building too, minus the opened mouth. In fact, the only person that didn't seemed fazed by the school building's prison-like look was the black-haired male, who began to chuckle at Dash's comment.

"Oh come on, you little baby!" Danny chided to the buffer teen as he opened his door. "It's just school. Besides, the prison food that they serve here isn't too bad." That didn't make any of the others feel any better, but what can the teens do other than follow the jet-black haired male? Sure, they could skip; but face a pair of extremely angry cloven leaders? Pass.

The teens left the car, shutting the doors shut as Dash turned on the alarm. Danny flinched from the sudden noise before he flashed an amused smile.

"There's no reason to have your car alarm on." He told them a little cockily. "This town's safe enough to have your front door unlocked 24 hours a day, seven days a week; and all 365 days of the year." Dash, Paulina, and Star shot Danny a look but didn't reply as they strolled closer and closer to the imposing building. Being a gentleman, Danny held the door open for the four teens. The quad stopped once they entered the building, staring at it in almost a state of shock and disgust.

Though the building on the outside was forbidding, the inside just screamed 'Help! In desperate need of an Interior Designer!'. The lockers were painted in a terribly pale green; the walls so bland that it made Paulina wanna vomit. The light fixtures had much better days and the tiles began to crack under their feet, revealing a dirt-packed ground. Danny's nervous laugh reached the quad's ears.

"Sorry about the state of our school." Danny said embarrassed about where he goes to school. "Come. I'll show you guys the way to the main office." The quad nodded as the ocean-eyed teen took the front and led the group of new students to the main office. The quad quickly realized that the school had a simple layout; an oval, with classrooms on the outside and inside. In no time at all, they arrived at the main office just as the bell rang.

"Oops. That's for me." Danny said in fake surprise. He turned to the quad with a smile. "Since this is a small school, we'll have the same classes together, so…" He drawled as he turned away from the teens, his hand up in the air. "See ya in English!" He called out as he disappeared into the throng of students. The quad stood there, still staring at where Danny had vanished.

"I still say that this is a bad idea." Paulina mumbled. Sam rolled her eyes.

"Doesn't matter now." Sam replied. "We're here now so we might as well enjoy it." And with that, the Gothic teen entered the main office to fletch her schedule.

* * *

"Cool. I can finally meet her." Said an African American female with huge green eyes and black hair. She wore a yellow bandana in her hair. Her outfit consisted of: dark grey jogging pants with neon yellow lines running leaking from the pockets to the opening of her pant legs, a pale yellow tank with a dark grey jacket with yellow trimming, and a pair of black and neon orange running shoes. "And I can make sure that she's the right one for you." She finished, winking at Danny-who frowned at her.

"And how will you know that she's the right one for me, Valerie?" Danny asked with a cocky smile. Valerie glared at the young male.

"Don't make me snap your fingers." She threatened him. Tucker stared wide-eyed at his mate in concern while Danny burst up laughing.

"Oh, Val. You're hilarious!" He called out, crackling.

"Okay class! Settle down!" Called out a bald, overweight man in front of the classroom. His suit jacket was nowhere to be seen as his tried his best to straightened out his tie. His small sea green eyes scanned the classroom, taking account of every student in the room. His trademark frown appeared on his face when he eyes landed on the snickering Danny. "That includes you! Mr. Alpha Male!" Lancer shouted sub specifically at Danny, who frowned at the nickname that Lancer had given to him the second they'd met. Everyone else (who were not werewolves or knew of their existence), just looked amused at Lancer's nickname for the most squawny kid in the school.

Oh, the irony in that nickname…

"Okay class. Listen up. We have some new additions to our school's population." Lancer began, automatically grabbing everyone's attention. There are hardly any new kids that come into small town schools. That, and he had just said 'additions', meaning more than one. Each kid was perched on the edge of their seat, excited to meet the new students. Seeing the average humans acting like this, Danny couldn't help but to chuckle at their behavior. Kwan, an Asian werewolf, gave a glare at the laughing teen before returning his attention to Lancer. Lancer's frowned deepened at Danny's laughter. But he sighed instead as he angled himself towards the classroom door.

"You may come in." Lancer announced. Four pairs of feet scuffled into the room. Everyone (minus Lancer, Sydney, and the werewolves) gasped as four very beautiful beings entered the room. This was rarity itself, four new kids in one day! "Would you four please introduce yourselves?" He asked politely to the four newcomers. The blond male nodded his head.

"I'm Dash Baxter." The buff blond male, Dash told the class. His massive arm muscles were hidden beneath a very tight black leather jacket. His shirt and long shoes were the school's colors: red and white. A pair of dark blue skinny jeans was held up by his brown belt.

"I'm Paulina Sanchez." The Hispanic girl, Paulina, said next. Her sea green eyes seemed to have memorized practically every boy with her beauty. Her body was shaped in an hour glass figure, long dark hair pooled around her wait. Her top was a simple tight-fitting pink tee while her pants were turquoise, along with her shoes.

"Hi! I'm Star Manson!" Said the blond female, Star. Her blue eyes sparkled brightly. She wore a tee with an orange nine in the middle of it and red pants.

"I'm Sam Manson." Said the black-haired female, Sam. Her purple eyes were glaring towards the others. She wore the same outfit that Danny and Tucker had seen her for the first time. Lancer nodded, impressed.

"Alright, there are four empty desks at the back of the room." Lancer announced, gesturing towards the desks that sat alone. "You may take your seats while I fill out the rest of the attendance sheet. The foursome strolled to the back of the room, red light danced from their ruby necklaces. For some odd reason, that got Danny's head to spin.

Why does their jewelry seem so familiar? Danny thought to himself, squinting at the rubies' surface. Than it the thought hit Danny like a train crashing into a tunnel.

_It's the witch's jewelry!_ Danny realized. _It's Desiree's!_

* * *

**Okay. Just to warn you guys, I won't be updating this story as much due to the fact that I'm in college and that I'm sort of doing three other stories too. I'm sorry, but I feel like you guys should know.**

**Thanks for those of you who reviewed! I'm forever grateful! And also for t-rex989 for giving out this challenge!**

**I apologize for any spelling/grammar errors. Blame Microsoft Word.**


	3. Hiatus

**Sorry guys, but I've seemed to have developed a severe case of Writer's block. DX**

**So, until further notice, I'm taking a break from Fanfiction. This does not mean that I'm giving up on ANY of my stories, it just means that I need a break from writing (even though I'm a slow writer...). I cannot seem to write anything decent lately, no matter how many times I've restarted on the same chapter...**

**Again, I'm sorry for this bad news. I know that most of you have been waiting patiently for an update(s) for over a month now, but, like I've said above, I cannot write anything worthwhile of your time.**

**All I ask for you guys is to continue reviewing, for that actually helps me through my writer's block. But, I will not respond to any of those (except for Spirit Bender, I will post responses to both reviews). That also means that I will not respond to any PMs.**

**Let me repeat that: I WILL NOT RESPOND TO ANY PMS WHAT-SO-EVER. It doesn't matter what kind of topic it is, I will not respond to it.**

**I do have some good news. My grandmother's house has finally been deemed livable again. So, that means that I've regained my free time again (or what little that I've gained back [I'm a very busy person...]). Hopefully, that'll give me time to do my homework and work on my stories.**

**For the last time, I apologize for making you guys wait even longer for a chapter; but I really do need a break and focus on my schoolwork (and get out of this stupid Writer's block). I also need to work on Requests from deviantart...**

**Hiatus will end when I've updated a chapter on each of my stories; which will replace this note once updated.**

**BitterSweet Love- Chapter 3**

**Grim Reaper Chronicles: Danny Phantom Season Two- Chapter 3**

**The Accident: A Prequel to Mystery Meat- Chapter 18**

**The Spirit Bender: Chapter 4**

**...**

**Sorry! DX**


	4. Chapter 3

**I survived! Though updates will continue to be sparse and far in-between due to me being a full-time student at a university, plus I have a couple of classes to take during the summer and I'm also working at the local zoo -.- ; so please do have some patience with me! Homework and work – unfortunately – comes first.**

**Before we begin I just need to clear some things up first:**

**1) Danny's turning 15 in werewolf years - which is one year for every ten in human years. So, in sense, he'll be turning 150 in human years.**

**2) Star's last name is Manson because the Mansons adopted her when she was first turned into a vampire. That, and I never heard of her last name - if it was ever mentioned - on the show.**

**Okay, I'm done ranting. Enjoy the third chapter! XD**

* * *

Sam was overly thrilled to be sitting at the back of the classroom, to be away from all of these bothersome…._humans_. She settled into her desk and whipped out her purple with black spider webbed notebook, a gel black pen appearing along with it.

Sam was ready for school (even though it's just a drag sometimes). But, to Sam, school is an escape for her. An escape from the reality of her cloven.

When a high-ranking vampire – such as Sam – turns 15 years old (150 in human years) they get married to a fine-looking vampire of equal class. And so, ever since Sam had turned 14, her parents have been trying to get her to mate with a vampire male ever since. But, she has refused every single one of them, claiming that they were not 'her type'. Her 15th birthday rolled around, and her parents were silent since; but Sam was still wary. She knows that her parents will do anything to get her married. Even if that means that she gets married to the wrong mate.

* * *

School progressed relatively quickly for the group of vampires. Dash quickly became friends with the Asian Kwan while Star and Paulina repeatedly chatted to an African American named Valerie. Throughout the day, they seemed to flow with one another; meanwhile, Sam kept to the shadows of the classroom, hiding from everyone else. Well, at least trying to hide. People stared at her and her vampire members. She practically noticed that Danny was staring at their jewelry in great interest and wonder. Did he know the enchantments that the local witch can perform onto the jewelry? Or was he just mildly curious?

Either way, when lunch came around, Sam-though a Goth-felt the pang of loneliness as the vampires interacted with the humans. Dash, Paulina, and Star sat at a table with Kwan, Valerie, and some other kids that Sam did not know. She knew that the other vampires would not be happy to have her sit with them since it was her fault for making them attend school with her. She was about to sit somewhere secluded from every possible being when a voice rose above the cafeteria noise.

"Sam!" Called out a familiar male's voice. Sam turned to see Danny waving to her from the other side of the cafeteria. He gestured for her to come over. Sam nodded, a faint smile of joy appeared as she backtracked across the room. There, she saw that Danny wasn't alone.

"Hey Sam. Remember me?" Asked the African American male as she easily slid into her seat.

"Yeah." She said, looking at the teen. "You're the player aren't you?" She asked. Immediately, Danny chuckled while Tucker looked a little surprised.

"I'm-I'm not a player!" Tucker defended, earning a louder laugh from Danny. Tucker's teal eyes shot to his friend, glaring. "And it's Not Funny!"

"Oh, yes." Danny said in-between chuckles. "Oh yes it is!" He said before bursting out with even more laughter. Tucker's face was tinted slightly with red as Danny still laughed. However, his face shifted from rage to evil pleasure.

"Say Danny." Tucker said to grab his friend's attention. "Should I tell Sam what you've told your parents about her?" Danny immediately deadpanned his face as pale as sleet; giving Tucker the permission to outright laugh at his best friend. Sam's face blushed at the thought that Danny had told his parents about her, hopefully some good things about her.

"Hey!" Tucker yelped as Danny playfully shoved some mashed potatoes onto Tucker's face.

"Oh come on Tuck! Vegetables are good for you." Danny defended himself.

"Actually, potatoes are a starch. Not a vegetable." Sam corrected him. Danny blinked blankly.

"I thought it was just corn…."

"Nope, potatoes too."

"Jeez, that bites. All these years I thought that potatoes were a vegetable." Danny mumbled to himself as he began to eat his food. Tucker was still glaring at his friend, but he too began to eat his lunch. Sam took her time, chewing painfully slow, thinking.

"Well." Sam said to get the males' attention. "I see you're both wearing shoes today." She stated. The two males nodded their heads at once.

"Yeah. It's sort of required to wear shoes or sandals to school." Danny said.

"I understand that, but why were you guys barefoot in the woods?" Sam asked. "I mean, there could be broken glass or poisonous snakes…"

"Yeah, we know." Tucker said. "But it's nice to leave the confides of your shoes every once in a while; to feel the soft, lush earth beneath your feet. To know that your ancestors walked like this every day of their lives makes you feel like you're a part of them. That you're one of nature."

Sam blinked at Tucker's response. She was surprised that he would say such a thing. And it seems like Danny too was confounded by what Tucker had just said.

"Tuck." Danny said, sounding a little unsure of himself. "I think that's the most non-technological thing that I've ever heard you say." Sam let out a snort, earning a glare from Tucker.

"Hey! You think it's funny don't you?" Tucker accused of her. She didn't deny it as she nodded her head.

"Tuck, I've only met you yesterday and by the way you were acting today, I could tell that you're a Tech-no Geek. And that there's no way that you'll be able to survive from the extinction of technology." Sam said, earning an agreeing snort from Danny. Tucker glared at the two of them.

"You two think you're so funny." Tucker seethed at the pair. Then, a very evil smile of content appeared. "Then again, I guess it would make sense, since you two are so obviously in love with each other."

If it was possible, both Danny and Sam's faces turned to a bright shade of red. And, only to make matters worse, they glanced at each other momentarily; making their faces flushes with absolute downright embarrassment.

Was it true of what Tucker had just said? That she and Danny, unknowingly, had fallen in love with each other? Is that the real reason why Danny keeps staring at her? Is it not because of the necklace, but actually herself? Sam wondered.

Tucker laughed.

* * *

"Well, it was nice meeting you." Sam began to say as she and her cloven exited out of the school building and began to walk towards the parking lot-where their car was awaiting them.

"Yes, it was very nice to meet you too." Danny responded, earning Kwan, Tucker, and Valerie's nods. "So, I guess we'll see each other tomorrow?"

"Of course!" Paulina said, earning a shocked expression from Sam.

"And tomorrow we're gonna try playing football, right?" Kwan asked his equally as buffed friend.

"Well, duh!" Came Dash's response.

"We better get going." Star said, grabbing everyone's attention. "Before our parents get upset with us being late."

"You guys have something to do at home?" Valerie asked. The cloven seemed hesitant to answer.

"Yeah, we do." Sam finally said. "Well, see ya tomorrow." She said with finality as she, Dash, Paulina, and Star head over to the parked car.

"See ya!" Called out the remaining four. They watched their newly acquainted friends entered the vehicle and took off. The car had just disappeared from their sights when Tucker shouted something.

"Someone has a crush on someone!" Tucker shouted out playfully. Danny shot Tucker a dark glare while Kwan and Valerie chuckled.

"I do not!" Danny defended himself, blushing slightly. Valerie chuckled.

"Uh-huh." Valerie said with a smirk. "That's totally why you're blushing." At this, Danny's blush turned darker. Kwan continued to laugh, along with Tucker. Danny growled.

"Can it, you two!" He shouted forcefully – in other words – he (accidently) commanded the two to shut up. Instantly, Kwan and Tucker's laughs died like a gun shot. Danny blinked. "Wait. I didn't mean that as an order…."

"Well, too late." Kwan said a little peeved that he was ordered to shut up. Frustrated, Danny let out a loud growl as he stomped away from the group, cursing his Alpha genes. Tucker followed him, leaving Valerie and Kwan behind.

"Oh come on Danny!" Tucker said. "Look on the bright side-"

"Which what exactly would be the bright side of this?" Danny retorted, a little harsh at his friend. Tucker was about to answer, but his mouth hanged opened until he smacked his lips, not saying anything in the end. Danny nodded his head solemnly, as if Tucker's silence had confirmed something to him. "Well, I'm heading off to Desiree's." He told the African male, breaking his trance.

"Wait – what?" Tucker said, realizing what Danny had just said. "Why're you going to that witch's house?" He asked his friend.

"I have a few questions for her." Danny said with a determined look. Tucker nodded, knowing that once Danny had his 'look' on his face, that he's determined to get what he wants done. "Also, I'm kind of hoping that Clockwork is still here." Danny added while Tucker shook his head, earning a raised eyebrow from the sky blue eyed teen. "What?"

"Nothing." Tucker said. Danny frowned at his friend, the eyebrow still raised as he crossed his arms. Though Danny hasn't said a word, Tucker knew that he wanted an answer nether less. Tuck sighed. "It's just that… You know how reclusive Clockwork is with – well – everyone."

"Yeah. So?"

"So I find it a little unsettling that you and Clockwork have an acquaintance when he purposely avoids contact with everyone. It's like you're different from the rest of us or something; and Clockwork knows why." At this, Danny's expression became clouded with confusion.

"What're you talking about Tucker." Danny said, outright perplexed. "Clockwork isn't just friendly with me; he talks to my parents…my sister."

"Yeah, but privately?" Tucker replied. Danny was quiet, for it was true. This only urged Tucker to continue. "Not only that, but it seems like every time you go over there, he's always there to talk to you. Everyone else doesn't even get the chance, unless we're with you. And even then, he doesn't really talk to us."

"Well, how could he if all you guys ask is what's gonna happen in their future? Or if they could go back to the past and change it?"

"And you don't?"

"I – well… I asked once. But then Clockwork shoved me out and was gone by the next morning. …I haven't brought it up since…" Danny told Tucker as he rubbed the back of his neck. Tucker's eyebrow pitched downward as his hand held his chin, a little perplexed as to what was Danny's problem.

"Is it just me, or does he always seems to disappear whenever he gets bombarded with questions?" Tucker asked. Danny rolled his eyes.

"Well…I would if I were to be bombarded with endless questions about petty things." Danny answered honestly. Tucker looked a little shocked at what his friend had just said. Danny, then, glanced at his cell's screen. "It's 3:11. I better get going before Desiree decides to retire early." Danny told Tucker as he turned to leave. "See ya later Tucker." He said as he gestured a good-bye with his raised hand.

"See ya." Tucker replied his hand also rose momentarily before falling down to his side.

* * *

"I cannot believe that that Mikey kid tried to ask me out!" Star screeched as she and Paulina gossiped in the back of the car about their first day of school in Amity Park. Dash was still the driver while Sam sat in shot gun, her eyes dazing out through the window. They were heading back home, ready to retire from the harsh sunlight.

Sam sighed. She quite frankly enjoyed her first day of school. Now whether it was because of the classes or was it something else? In anyone would to ask her, she would've been flustered. No, it wasn't because of the classes did she enjoyed it. No. It was that teen – Danny – did she enjoyed being in school today. After a rocky start in English and then lunch, Danny, Tucker, Valerie, and Sam shared the same classes together. Thankfully, the populars were assigned into a different classroom. Even though the school was small, at least there was more than one senior class going on at once.

"So Sammy?" Paulina invoked Sam's least favorite nickname, causing her to glare at the Latina vampire. "Do you have the hots for that Danny boy?" Sam's face paled.

"Huh? Wait-wha?!" Sam stuttered, her face flustering against her will. "What gave you that idea!?"

"The fact that you're blushing brighter than the sun!" Star squealed with laughter, Paulina joining. Even Dash chuckled a bit. Sam crossed her arms and turned her attention back through her window. After a couple of minutes, the car fell into silence.

"So… What are you going to do?" Star asked the Goth girl. Sam lifted an eyebrow, though no one could see it.

"What are you talking about?" Sam questioned the blond female.

"Well, obviously you're in love with that human boy." Paulina said offhandingly.

"I'm not in-" Sam began only for Paulina to continue.

"So what are going to do about your vampirism? Heck, what are you doing to do if he even when he finds out!" Paulina shouted out. "You do know that not everyone likes vampires, that they're not as clueless as that Bella person in Twilight!"

"Though she did make the smart choice to go with Edward instead of that Jacob person." Star interrupted.

"Yes, I agree with you Star. Who would want to be a mate to a frickin' flee-ridden canine!? Crazy people!" Paulina said before refocusing her attention back onto Sam. "Sam. You're 15 and you still don't have a mate yet. And you know as well as I do that humans and vampires cannot be together. So that means you only got two choices-"

"Yes, I know Paulina!" Sam shouted, halting Paulina from whatever she was about to say. "You don't have to lecture me about it! Besides, I do not love him!"

"But-"

"No, she's right, Paulina." Dash said, shocking the girls as he joined into the conversation. "She doesn't love him. She has a lust for him." Sam's face went from serious to downright embarrassment, her face redder than a tomato. Paulina and Star were practically bursting their heads with laughter. Sam grumbled darkly and turned to ignore the noise.

Finally, passed through the dense forest, revealed a grand mansion with ten foot walls made of stone. The stoned driveway led up towards a double ebony iron gate. Dash slowed the car as they neared the gate. The second that the car appeared in the camera's lens, the gates automatically opened, allowing the vehicle to enter the estate. Car followed the curvy driveway, passing by beautiful gardens and over a small stream, heading towards the 52 room massive building.

Dash drove all the way around the building until they had reached the garage doors – which opened automatically as the car approached the metal panels. Dash parked the car inside the huge achromatic room, simultaneously unlocking the doors. The teens freed themselves from their seatbelts and went through the garage door to enter the house itself. Star had opened the door, revealing a woman with red hair formed into two spikes at the top of her head – like the devil.

"Sam!" Cried out the she-devil. The Goth teen grumbled.

"What is it, Spectra?" She asked the woman. Spectra's smile widened, revealing her fangs.

"Your parents would like to have a word with you." She answered in a sweetly twisted way. Sam's face fell ever so slightly while Spectra's face jumps with glee. "Well, come along now. Don't want your parents to have their fangs in a bundle."

Dash, Star, and Paulina snickered while Sam stomped passed them, following Spectra as she lead their way towards where her parents. They passed by numerous hallways and doors, winding their way on the seemingly endless stretch of blood red rug. Curtains were drawn against the harsh sunlight, eerie candles light up the space every so often away from each other. After climbing up a spiral staircase, Spectra halted in front of an irony door with a silver handle. She faced the teenage girl; her expression was full of glee, but also pity.

"Well, have fun." Spectra said, bidding farewell as she left the Goth teen alone. Sam shook her head, sighing as her hand rested against the silver handle, pushing down and out so that she could enter the study.

The study would've made every Goth in Amity Park drop dead. The room was full of bright, primary colors. Saturations to the extreme made eyes burn with so much brightness from the color alone. White bookshelves lined the Easter yellow walls, the furniture also pasted white. Everything was pretty and neat and in order. There was not even a speck of dust to blemish the perfectness of the room. The curtains were fully opened, spraying the entire room with bright, blinding sunlight. No wonder why Spectra flashed Sam a look of pity. If her parents had it their way, the entire mansion would've been brightly painted with unnatural hues. Luckily, the majority – which meant the entire cloven – voted against the idea and won.

"Hello Samantha." Called out Sam's mother. Her orange hair was pulled up into an enormous bun, her teal eyes sparkling with happiness. Her dress was dotted with pink against its bleach white. White gloves stopped at her elbows, little white flat shoes fitted her feet. A long golden necklace with a ruby sparkled on her chest.

"Good afternoon my daughter." Said her father with a huge blinding smile. His blond hair was neatly formed into a pompadour, a blue sweater vest hung over his white collared shirt. Tanned pants clung to his form, black shorts jutted out from underneath them. A golden bracelet adored his left wrist, a ruby gleaming faintly.

"Afternoon." Sam grunted. She glared at her parents. "So what is it that you want?" She growled at the pair. Both parents gasped before stern looks appeared on their faces.

"Sam. That was very rude of you." Her mother said hotly. The Goth teen's purple eyes spun around in a circle.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." She apologized mockingly. Her parents' faces darkened ever-so-slightly.

"And this is why you need to have a husband, Sam. To show you some manners that you've so obviously fail to grasp." Her mother said in a low tone.

"Feh. But there's no one that I like." Sam said a little smug. That's when a gleam appeared on her parents' faces, and Sam felt her stomach pummel. "Wait…. Please don't tell me-"

"Sam… We've found you a husband!" Her mother suddenly cheered out with glee.

Unlike her happy parents, Sam fell like her world was going to end. She felt like she was drowning, choking on hopelessness as her world fell away from her.

"What?" She choked out, so upset and yet depressed at the same time.

"You heard your mother Sam." Her father said joyfully. "We've found you a husband! And he'll be here in two weeks so that you two can meet and get married!"

"And…who is he?" Sam whispered, hoping that whoever it is she could get him to go away and leave her alone.

"Vladimir Masters." Her mother said with so much pride. Sam felt like she was gonna puke.

"Vladimir Masters?! THE Vlad Masters!?" The teen screeched out. Both of her parents nodded. "Are you KIDDING ME?! That guy's over FIVE HUNDRED YEARS OLD! You expect me to marry a Five Hundred year old MAN!? This is outrageous! I will not marry a man that's over Five Hundred YEARS OLD!"

"Samantha Manson!" Her mother snapped. "You will marry Mr. Masters and you will be a happy wife for him. You've had plenty of chances to choose a mate – a husband – but you rejected them all; so now you're getting married to Mr. Masters no matter what!"

"Plus he's one of the highest ranking vampires in the world!" Her father added in cheerfully. "You'll be perfect for each other!"

"NO WE WON'T!" Sam screeched.

"Yes. You. WILL!" Her mother screeched back, making her husband flinch. "I do not want to hear another word of this! You're getting married to Masters and that's that! Now go to your room and calm yourself!" Her mother yelled at her, pointing to the door behind the Goth teen. Sam snorted, turning to face the door.

"You calm your butt first." Sam muttered. Her mother's face turned to a deep red with anger.

"GET!" She squealed with absolute anger. Sam huffed, slamming the door behind her. She stomped her away – far away – from her parents' study. She climbed two staircases, rounded plenty of hallways, and finally opening a black Mahoney door.

The teen's room was totally different from what her parents' study is. Her room is nothing but black and various shades of purple. Fake spider webs hung in the corners of her space, embraced candlesticks stuck out of the walls – their flames flickering as the air swirled around. Thick, plum drapes cascades over her curtains, blocking the sunlight. Her walls were pitch-black; a few walls were adorned with dark, ironic pictures. Mahoney furniture was spread out and about of her room. Lilac sheets flow around her bedside floor, plump violet pillows lay on her bed. A sliding door reveals a closet full of dark clothes. Another door led to her private bathroom, covered in black or purple hues.

Sam sighed, flinging herself on her bed in misery. Her face buried beneath her pillows. She really doesn't want to end up marrying an extremely old timer. Especially not to Vlad Masters!

She sighed. Her mind was nothing but chaos. Her impending doom of marriage clinging tighter and tighter, choking her lungs and squeezing her pounding heart. She doesn't want to marry the old coop! She doesn't even know him! Don't her parents understand that she wants to find her own love? To go past her parents' set guidelines for her mate. She wants to find him on her own! She wants to find love, not status!

But her parents will never understand, and Samantha knew that.

She flipped over to her side, trying to calm herself. She hates it when her feelings do this to her. Sam Manson is not a person to have her emotions controlling her. And so she reflected on his first day of school at Casper High. But there was one scene that kept on replaying on her mind.

The image of that Danny kid, smiling brightly at her. For some odd reason, Sam couldn't help but to feel protected – _to feel loved_ – from that smile alone. His baby blue eyes seemed to sparkle whenever he found humor or joy in something. His skin practically glowing with health and untold strength. To her, Danny Fenton was one of those Hollywood stars that girls all over the world fantasized about him.

_Too bad he isn't a vampire._ Sam thought wearily to herself as she began to doze. _Then maybe….he could be….my…..mate…. _

A small smile appeared on her lips as she entered sleepiness.

* * *

**Yes. Both werewolves and vampires have mates. *shot* Though how to attract/protect a mate is different in each species (will go more into detail later).**

**Sorry that this is so slow (in updating and plot-wise). As for being slow in the plot for the story, that's just the way how I write.**

**I apologize for any spelling/grammar errors. Blame Microsoft Word.**

**Review and I shall forever love you! XD (creepy there I know.)**


End file.
